


Bind Them For a Sign Upon Thine Hand

by MovesLikeBucky



Series: 12 Days of Blasphemy 2020 [4]
Category: False Gods - Good Omens Fancomic, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Good at Cunnilingus (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Hemiclits, I just love that that's a tag don't mind me, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Top your monsters, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because that's a thing apparently!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: Once every moon cycle, when she was fullest in the sky and shone down with sparkling light, the villagers would turn in early.  Would lock their doors and find themselves in a deep sleep.  No one would suffer, everyone would wake well rested.  Crops would flourish and blessing would be bestowed on everyone.The only thing asked was that the god not be disturbed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 12 Days of Blasphemy 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073915
Comments: 22
Kudos: 157
Collections: 12 Days of Blasphemy 2020, Top Aziraphale Recs





	Bind Them For a Sign Upon Thine Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Callus_Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callus_Ran/gifts).
  * Inspired by [False Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178498) by [Callus_Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callus_Ran/pseuds/Callus_Ran), [D20Owlbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear). 



> Day 4 and the prompt is "And thou shalt bind them for a sign upon thine hand, and they shall be as frontlets between thine eyes.” (Deuteronomy 6:8)
> 
> This time it's a gift for the ever-lovely and super talented Callus Ran! Ran dear your comics are some of my favorite things in this fandom and I was so starstruck when I first met you in the server, and I am so glad that we are friends! You put so much hard work into everything you do and I admire you so much for that <3
> 
> Also if y'all aren't reading False Gods definitely go check it out! Mind the tags, it's an angsty but lovely AU that sees Aziraphale and Crowley posing as gods for two separate villages, until things go wrong in Aziraphale's.
> 
>   
> __  
> **This is your warning that there is monsterfuckery ahead with Crowley having snakey bits for the entirety of the smut so don't say I didn't warn you**  
>   
> 

In a small village, there lived a Snake God, feared and revered by his subjects. This god had a companion, rescued from a different village in the river valley that didn't appreciate him.

The villagers would always fear and love their god in equal measure, for as long as he was there. In time, they also grew to love his companion. They made their offerings, didn’t take more than was given, and the village flourished.

Once every moon cycle, when she was fullest in the sky and shone down with sparkling light, the villagers would turn in early. Would lock their doors and find themselves in a deep sleep. No one would suffer, everyone would wake well rested. Crops would flourish and blessing would be bestowed on everyone.

The only thing asked was that the god not be disturbed.

* * *

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale sighs over his glass of wine, “these past months have been so lovely.”

“You deserve to be worshipped by people that  _ appreciate _ you, angel. People that won’t take too much from you.”

“And you?”

Crowley cracks a smile, slithering down from his throne. Black and red scales hiss as they are wrapped around Aziraphale’s ankles, wrapping him in the muscle and sinew of Crowley’s long tail. Crowley’s arms wrap around Aziraphale’s shoulders, hold him close like the precious thing he is. 

His forked tongue flicks out and tickles Aziraphale’s ear, earning him a giggle and a shiver in equal measure. “I intend to worship you for as long as you’ll have me, oh great god of the river valley.”

“Wily old serpent,” Aziraphale chastises him with no bite to it. He settles back into Crowley’s coils, cradled and held in ways that only Crowley can hold him. It still takes Crowley by surprise, even these months later, the open affection that Aziraphale gives him. It’s so different from Rome, from the fast and messy way they had each other then. 

Now he gets to lie with Aziraphale, among the rich silks and soft furs of his bed. He gets to share his wine and the fruits of the village, and wake up to watch the sunlight catch in golden curls every morning. Such an achingly domestic thing for what they are. 

It can’t last, these things were never meant to, but Crowley intends to hold on to what he has for as long as he can. He brings the thin tip of his tail up to rest against Aziraphale’s chin, tilts his head ever so slightly to capture the angel’s lips in a kiss.

There’s a rumor that angels can sense love, and Crowley desperately hopes that it’s true. He hopes Aziraphale can feel his love pulsing through his body, hopes it is carried on the kiss straight to the angel’s heart.

Aziraphale shifts and curls into him, deepens the kiss as he cards those soft and elegant fingers through Crowley’s long hair. It’s a slow and torturous kind of kissing, the kind that makes Crowley want to ravish him, makes him want to throw everything off of the rough-hewn table and take Aziraphale right there if he wants. It makes him want to coil around him, constrict and possess and hold, to make sure Aziraphale is safe, wrapped in both his body and his love.

His clawed hands slide from Aziraphale’s shoulders, ghost over the shape of him, all soft curves and plush flesh under his silken toga, the smooth glide of fabric over skin erotic and intoxicating.

“Oh angel,” Crowley whispers against Aziraphale’s lips, “I love you, you have to know that I love you.”

Aziraphale smiles at him, bright warmth in the cold of the night, “And I, you, my darling.” His fingertips trail down Crowley’s chest, down past his navel to where the human of him ends and the snake of him begins. He traces the edge of Crowley’s scales, and the sensation makes the demon shiver. 

Crowley’s tongue darts out, scents the air and finds it thick with lust and more than a tinge of demonic energies. His smell, the evil of him, coats his angel like armor. Hides him away from prying eyes here in this new Eden of their own.

“Can’t get over how much you smell like me,” Crowley purrs as he flicks the forked tip of his tongue against Aziraphale’s pulse point.

“I can’t thank you enough, you know, for hiding me here. Keeping me safe.”

“Don’t have to say thank you, Aziraphale.”

“Well, can I show you, then, just how thankful I am?”

“You don’t have to ask, Aziraphale, I’m yours now and forever.”

The angel’s eyes twinkle like starlight, set Crowley’s twisted and burned out heart aflutter. He leans in, kissing Crowley like a benediction, soft and slow as his hand drifts lower, finding Crowley’s vent and teasing it with his fingertips, coaxing it open slowly. 

Crowley’s tail wraps around the both of him, creating a living pillow for the demon to lie back on, even as it stays wrapped around Aziraphale’s waist and legs. The angel moans against his mouth as the scales slide over his skin; he’s made no secret in their time together of how much he loves the sensation, the duality of rough and smooth.

Aziraphale’s tongue brushes the seam of Crowley’s lips just as his finger dips inside of Crowley’s cloaca, the wet slide of both of them making Crowley writhe under the angel’s touch. 

“This is different,” Aziraphale says as he rolls the two small nubs he’s found between his fingers, punching the air out of Crowley’s lungs as he does, “Not your usual for this form today?”

“Dicks aren’t the only thing snakes have two of, angel,” Crowley gasps out, trying for unaffected and landing somewhere around maddeningly aroused.

“Ah, well, you know I love every form you take, my darling,” Aziraphale kisses him soundly again, works his fingers against Crowley’s clits, stroking slowly and deliberately. His tongue explores Crowley’s mouth lazily, tracing along his fangs and his palette, savoring and enjoying. 

Crowley’s breath is heavy when he comes, gushing around Aziraphale’s fingers, a shudder rolling through the entirety of his undulating body, down to the tip of his tail as he cries out Aziraphale’s name.

“What a gorgeous picture you make, how fortunate I am to be able to see…” Aziraphale lifts his fingers to his mouth, licks Crowley's slick off of them with his eyes closed. Crowley can feel the pulsing heat of arousal spike through him again and he involuntarily tightens his grip around Aziraphale’s body.

“ _ Oh! _ Wily thing,” Aziraphale chides. He rubs his cheek against Crowley’s, smooths his hands along the scales where Crowley is wrapped around him. “You taste delectable, I wouldn’t mind trying some more.”

His coils tighten again, winding further, pushing up under Aziraphale’s toga, twining through his legs. Aziraphale is wet in his own right, practically dripping. The slick of him coats Crowley’s scales as they hiss against his mound, wrapping him tight and holding him aloft.

“ _ Yes,  _ goodness, Crowley,” Aziraphale sighs out as he rolls his hips, massaging his clit against Crowley’s hard scales. Crowley holds onto what little rationality he has left, moves and positions Aziraphale where he wants him. Aziraphale licks his lips, flashes a quick glance up to Crowley, before he dives in. He licks into Crowley’s cloaca, sucks on each of the tiny nubs in succession, as Crowley holds him there with his coils. Crowley’s clawed hands grapple backwards for purchase, dig divots into the hardwood floor behind him as he tries to find a grip.

Aziraphale is relentless, pushing his tongue in and flattening it against Crowley’s clits in equal measure. Savoring him and moaning wantonly against him. He rolls his hips, sliding slickly against Crowley’s scales, chasing his own release. The length of Crowley’s tail that isn’t focused on holding them both upright thrashes as he finds his second release, as Aziraphale drinks it from him like a fine wine.

Crowley pulls Aziraphale back up and over him, kissing him deeply as Aziraphale continues to rut against his scales. “Aziraphale, angel, light of my life, my everything…” Crowley babbles in between kisses. Aziraphale stills, moans loudly against Crowley’s mouth as his orgasm washes over him.

“Crowley, my darling,” Aziraphale pants in hot puffs of breath against Crowley’s skin. They lie there tangled in each other for a moment before Aziraphale starts to shift in his arms.

“What is it, love? What do you need?”

“Just you, my dear, just you. I’m afraid, well, I don’t think I’m quite finished showing you my love–" a kiss to Crowley’s temple “–my adoration–" to his cheek “–and my thankfulness.” The final kiss lands squarely on Crowley’s lips, and he feels the angel’s corporation shift where it’s pressed flush to him. Where the angel had been wet and quivering, he’s now hard and steady. A swap out for a cock, and by the feel of it quite a large one. Larger than the one he usually manifests.

“Oh angel…”

“Can I take that as a yes?”

Crowley answers with a kiss, desperate and rough as Aziraphale positions himself over Crowley’s cloaca. He pushes in slow, the girth of it stretching Crowley obscenely. Crowley watches him slide in and his entire body shivers. Knowing it’s happening is one thing, watching his vent stretch and adjust to Aziraphale’s cock is entirely another. 

Aziraphale seats himself in fully, and it’s glorious. His cock is just big enough to rub against the most sensitive spot inside of him, and just curved enough to catch along his clits as he moves. Aziraphale pulls out and thrusts back in, setting a slow pace as he groans, head held back and pale neck exposed. 

Crowley pushes himself up, takes advantage of that exposed neck, peppering it with kisses and bites, little marks to prove he was here. He coils his tail around Aziraphale’s waist, letting it glide up his chest and across his shoulders.

“Yes, darling,” Aziraphale sobs out as he thrusts home, “More, hold me tighter.”

Crowley obliges even as he forgets how to breathe, wrapping Aziraphale’s arms in shivering and shuddering snake coils, bringing his tail up to wrap around that soft pink throat, not enough to cut off air but enough to weigh him down.

“Fuck, Aziraphale, I’m close… I’m—“

“Me too, darling… yes,  _ oh _ , you’re everywhere, surrounding me,” Aziraphale babbles leaning into the coils as Crowley shudders, cloaca clenching around the angel’s cock and coils clenching around the angel. He uses this leverage to move Aziraphale just a little faster, undulating what would be his hips to sink further onto Aziraphale’s cock with every thrust. 

Crowley comes for a third time, clenching down and pulling Aziraphale over the edge with him. Aziraphale spills hot into him, continuing to thrust through his spend even as his cock starts to soften. The flickering flames of the lanterns and the blue glow of the moon are the only witnesses to this union.

Aziraphale is lowered carefully, strong muscle in Crowley’s tail coiling underneath the both of them. They lie there, in each other’s arms, pillowed on void-black and crimson scales, and they drift off to sleep. Soft whispers of I love you floating on the midnight breeze.

* * *

The next day, the villagers awake to a blessing. All across the village, flowers are in bloom. Great creeping vines rising from the dirt, covering the homes and the businesses, the statuary and the temples. Bright flowers in pinks and blues and yellows and reds, flowers that do not have names because no villager has seen flowers of that kind before.

The smell of them wafts sweetly through the air, the sun shines down like a friend. The sky is a cloudless blue and there is much cause for celebrating.

The villagers pray thanks to their god, pray good tidings to their god’s companion.

The harvest will be bountiful this season, and they are blessed by their Snake God.

  
  



End file.
